left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Blog Post (Left 4 Dead 2)
Need a small template thing to add in the weekly survey. It will probably save resources rather than posting a screenshot of every survey. :3 If someone can make one, it can easily fit on the right of each Blog Post. This week's survey was: Favorite L4D2 character? Coach Rochelle Nick Ellis Sera404 13:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, I can use picture info to display the necessary text. :D Sera404 00:04, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Latest Blog Entry I don't know how to make New Topics, but anyways, someone needs to Copy the Text from the Latest Blog Post and place it in the Article. 20:24, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Biest against the X360? I noticed that it only has the pole results for the PC shouldn't we put on the X360 results to? Templates and moving Very nice work, Jo, I like how it shows up on the main page of the wiki. :D When I first made this page, I added the brackets with Left 4 Dead 2 in a similar fashion to Updates and Developer Commentary just as a precaution. Since it's probably clear that Left 4 Dead won't be getting a Blog Post, think it's time to move this back to just "Blog Post" without brackets? Sera404 10:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :We could make a blog post for Left 4 Dead and have it on the left side of the main page. I dunno. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:37, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::That's the thing, Left 4 Dead doesn't have an official Blog Post (yet). :D Oh well, I guess it can be left as it is. :3 Sera404 18:45, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh oh oh oh ohhhh. You meant that in-game thing (I think). Left 4 Dead gets blog posts, but they're mixed in with the Left 4 Dead 2 stuff. Yeah, then we can do the same. Just have them mixed. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:59, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Week 9 Did anyone else hate this week's Mutation?Just like last week's? Also,what'd you guys vote for next week? I voted Last Man On Earth.MarioStrikerz Say something! 18:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Headshot is good if you're playing with friends, but it's terrible in public games, haha. Going to choose either Chainsaw Massacre or Last Man, haven't decided yet. Sera404 19:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Achivements Can achivements (apart form the MUTATION OVERLORD) be earnt playing mutations or do they have to be done on regualar gameplay? 16:05, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Achievements can be done on Mutations, providing the Mutation allows for it. For example, many people got STILL SOMETHING TO PROVE using Gib Fest (M60s with infinite ammo for everyone) in solo games due to bots having amazing accuracy, and the inability to friendly fire. Sera404 20:16, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : :Excellent, thank you Sera404. 10:11, January 3, 2011 (UTC) next mutation? Do you know guys when the hell the new mutation will come? Flu season is already 15 days, valve stopped taking care of this game since 2011 or what?? I don't know. I come here now that my live wire broke. Can you sign your blog comment too? Just asking. 02:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to log in :P.Gunz of liberty 02:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) the subway wiki page hasnt any one noticed in the subways wiki page theres a picture of fracis got by a smoker that is actually from death tolls drains if you see the ladder so that pictures not from the subway